Konata's Lucky Star
by Enemil
Summary: Here's my foolish attempt at making one sort of wholesome tragicomic fanfic where one night Konata resurrects her lovely mom and both of them try to adapt to this sudden situation while having fun and regaining lost time. May contain a bit of KonataXMiyuki
1. C1: The wish

_in Kasukabe, on what seemed to be a freezing January Saturday night, Konata was playing her usual MMORPG, without any worry just as she usually did in her days of total freedom. She didn't have any annoying tests the following week and she had all her homework done, or knowing her case, all of it was cleverly copied from Kagami, so she could enjoy her usual stuff without getting alarmed._

"Just another critical hit... and got it! Another enemy defeated! "_The little otaku commented during her gameplay, expecting the enemy to drop any low-leveled item planning to sell it for a few meaningless coins so her limited item storage, but much to her surprise, she got an ultimate rare item. The item was so rare, that it warped thought reality and space._

"Whoa, what's this? What's going on?!"_Reacted an amazed Konata as a bright light flashed thought the room and blinded her for a brief amount of time until the item she got, landing safely on Konata's table. It was a tiny blue star-shaped figurine that emitted a lovely bluish light out of itself. Its size was small enough to be carried perfectly into Konata's tiny hands and could perfectly be in place with the anime figurines Konata had in her room._

"Oh my? It's that the item I picked up from the game. This is sooo cool! But how did it end up on my table? No way! I must be dreaming!" Immediately Konata Reacted amazed wondering how it was even possible when suddenly, a window popped up with the item's name and description on her computer's screen:

**"Congratulations Lucky one, you've got the Lucky Star! This is a rare item that only showcases once in a lifetime to very few people trespassing both the 2d and the 3d world like it was nothing and it can grant only one wish. Yup, just one wish of any possible nature, even the impossible could be wished (with the sole exception of infinite wishes, of course, we know you were tempting to do it)!"**

_Realizing this by reading the description, she paused the game for a bit, saved and wondered to herself:_

"A wish of any nature and I only get to have one? Fair but really hard to just have one... there are so many things I want... Being billionaire forever, having my successful animanga published by a famous editorial, a giant house to stuff all my otaku collection, becoming a real magical girl and do neat stuff… or maybe..."

Thinking about what to wish to the Lucky Star, a sudden thought invaded her mind, or rather, a flashback of a distant memory of herself in her first years of existence, a happy memory of her being with her lovely maternal figure, Kanata Izumi, who was unfortunate to have her live ending because of her fragile body severely weakened by her birth, recalling with it another unfortunate events in her life where she felt quite bad of her not being around due to her unfortunate passing

"That one wish… even after so many failed attempts I still want it to happen… she said in a quite sad mood after remembering really should be careful with this…"

_Due to her mighty knowledge of the tropes she often saw and complained in videogames, animanga, and doujinshis she saw, she knew how those wish grating devices could be a risky deal for her. Like a double-edged sword, it could end in an easily successful wish with nothing wrong, or into the opposite like the curse of a monkey's paw and screw everything she knew, but besides that, the one thing that she completely feared the most is the chance of her mother being perfectly able to resurrect but rejecting the chance of reuniting with her._

"Geez, this is so freaking hard to think without screwing up too much, and I don't want to activate that "wishing to know the rules counts as a wish" rule by accident…"

_Konata thought as she became a bit desperate, fearing if there was a sort of hidden time limit so she could ask for the wish. But at the same time, for the first time in years, she began to hope it working again, as in her logic, if a magical item can travel from the 2d world into her reality, maybe this could break reality or whatever to grant her wish. Finally, an idea came out of her small head about how she should ask it and she quietly whispered to the device:_

"I doubt this will ever come true or even work... but if this is a valid and possible wish, could you grant my mother the chance to be back with us in the safest and more wholesome way possible? I wish her to be around here… if she would like it"

_Immediately after she ended, the star reacted emitting a bluish glow that spread across the whole room of the otaku girl. As Konata was surprised again, she heard a strange noise from inside the device giving her a message:_  
**""Your wish shall be granted Konata Izumi, now, as you requested, this device will grant it, but now immediately, as it will take an unknown time to be done, due to the nature of it. Expect it soon.."**

_After finishing with the message, the item stopped to glow, indicating its power vanished. It used again; the star-shaped figurine would only now act as a tiny blue light to slightly illuminate the room in the dark  
_  
"Well, I hope all of this is true. If it is... I don't know how to react. This is crazier than all the anime, manga and videogames I've ever experienced… WAIT A MINUTE, IS MY PC OK?!"

_She checks her computer to make sure no damage was done by the device on her operative system. Checking it out, she was relieved of seeing everything fine, as no data was damaged, but sadly for her, the servers were immediately closed just as she reached the main town again./p_

"Fucking crap -_- these servers had to ruin my gaming night! Well, with the raid off and the otaku hour not showing anything neat I think I will take a few plays with my 3DS in bed…"/p

_As she turned off the computer and played a quickie Kirby Planet Robobot on her tiny console, she thought of that device again and she silently thought "I hope this time isn't another scam or fake-out..." and after a few minutes, she turned off her console and fell deeply asleep in her comfy bed._


	2. C2: Dreamy return

_On the middle of the snowy night, a few hundred meters from her house, a blue haired angel descended from heaven carrying a bag alongside her. Upon descending, she immediately began her way back home, which was quite difficult. _

_The angel, while she had no problem in guiding herself through the streets of the city, she was a bit lost at how her city changed in the 18 years she was absent from the mortal realm._

_In one of the streets, she saw a loud police car passing near her, which immediately stopped after the conductor saw the blue-haired girl. It was no other than Yui, Konata's cousin, a well-meaning police lady who usually patrolled Kasukabe, but has a bad habit of driving after driving, and worse, driving like a lunatic at crazy speeds, something that clearly aren't police qualities at all._

"_what was that? You almost ran m…" the angel tried to argue, only to Yui to interrupt her…_

"_Nass, Konata, isn't it toorh laate to beee on da streeeths? I can taaake u hoooome in da caaar, is t000 coldd" _the drunken cop offered herself to take home, not noticing the huge differences between her and Konata due to her drunken status.

"_No, thanks Yui… I choose life instead… please don't hit anyone while returning home" the angel refused…_

"_az u wizh K00nataarg, fukingh bozs alwayh givin meE teh paperw0rk insted of something esitin" Yui rambled as she continued driving trought the streets.  
"Goodnigh…"_

_She wandered for a few more minutes onto the streets until… she finally recognized it. A lovely moderated house located in the middle of the district, her home. As she was reaching it, she noticed something interesting nearly_

_Meanwhile, at the Inside of the Izumi house, Konata finally began to dream, soon seeing herself in the middle of what seemed to be a winter wonderland_

It's cold out here... Hello? Is anyone out here? _shivers_ Where am I? _As she walked into the unknown winterly realm, she noticed she was accompanied by a magical kitten-likely creature. _

"You really like to join me tonight, right?" Konata commented, as this wasn't her first time she saw that cat on her dreams. The cat often appeared onto her dreams, especially in ones where she had a bad day or remembered her mom, like her birthday.

"Well… let's go once again to find your owner and fail again"

Konata commented, to the cat when _suddenly, the ambient became colder and harsh. _

"Brrr... Nnn.. m-my HP is draining to dangerous levels... it's almost reaching only 1 HP 1DEF left... I knew it would end like…"

_Unexpectedly to her a faint light approaching could be seen in the distance and believing to be a safe point, she wondered_

"What was that?"

_Right now, outside of Konata's dreams, Kanata entered the Izumi's household, carefully walking silently thought the corridor _"I still can't believe it... to be here, in home. Too bad they are sleeping now" she _thought to herself, not wanting to wake anyone_.

"Now, this travel was surprisingly tiring, and I need to sleep with someone, as there aren't enough rooms and beds right now in this house... With Sou-kun... I love him, but I already slept many nights with him on our honeymoon... With Yukata?... I don't know, I saw her being loved by both her parents as a child... oh, right…"

_Deciding it, the figure walked thought Konata's room to sleep with her, carrying a lovely bag alongside her as she entered her daughter's room and saw it for her first time in years._

_Continuing with the dream, As the light came closer, Konata saw a giant nekobus who quickly contacted with her. Coming out of the nekobus, a mysterious woman appeared coming out of the Nekobus door. _

Are you miss Konata Izumi? _Said the female voice coming out inside the nekobus_

"… Yes?" _Konata attempted to reply, faintly_

You must be tired, come here inside with me, it's freezing outside there.

_Now inside the big nekobus who continued with its route, the freezing Konata and the kitten were carried and gently placed in a comfy warm fluffy bed near a closed window showing the beautiful views of a winter wonderland which Konata could see.  
_

"Thanks for saving me, from being froz..." _Konata attempted to say, but was suddenly interrupter by her savior as she_

"No, I'm the one who need to thank you. You took care of my pet when it lost her a long time ago."

"It wasn't a big deal, honestly, but who are you?" Konata asked still weakened

"Let's just say a fan, I heard you are a legend among your peers, and now I want to know more about you" The lady replied enthusiastic

"Ok, but I'm not giving you my bank and really personal info…" Konata joked

"…Fair enough, now what do you…"

_Continuing with the angel's POV, she took a good glance at her daughter's room, which was a bit messier for her taste, and gently put her bag in a nearby chair as she gets dressed quickly into a copy of the comfy yellow pajama she used to wear when she was alive and ___went inside the warm smooth sheets of Konata's bed_, unnoticing that one of these ornaments was the magic device that allowed her return.__  
_

_As she laid down, thoughts of_ "Would she make everyone upset? Would she accidentally ruin her relationship with anyone in the family? Will her own daughter resent her due to not being there for her?" _began to invade her mind._

_But then, suddenly, she heard_ "About Kanata? Well, even after all these years, I admit It would be nice to meet her, at least in a dream or two._" The sound come out of Konata, who mumbled it unaware of her talking while dreaming. That simple coincidence relieved Kanata about it, helping her in regaining her wholesome senses._

"It will be a pleasure. I hope you're having a good dream, Kona-chan, tomorrow will be a busy day" _Kanata quietly said to herself one last time before sleeping, but not before patting her daughter's head tenderly._ _And with that, Konata and Kanata were both snuggled together, sleeping peacefully on a beautiful winter night_


	3. C3: An early morning surprise

_It was the next day. The sun rose, shining brightly through the window where two blue-haired gals were sleeping in peace. Kanata was behind her daughter, still sleeping and unnoticed by the asleep otaku._

"Kona-chan... Don't leave me... I don't want to be lonely again" _Kanata murmured in her sleep. She was having a nightmare of being separated by her daughter again, or worse, that her returning was just a cruel experiment and was forced to be in heaven all alone again._

"Ah" _Kanata suddenly opened her eyes and woke up from the nightmare, having a sudden shock. It took her a moment to recompose herself and be relieved that she was now in her earthly home._

"Oh yeah, this isn't a dream, I'm really back at home." _She thought as took a good glance at her daughter, who was still happily sleeping, as Kanata could tell from the peaceful smile her daughter had. Then, she noticed the digital clock of Konata's room, which was around 8:45 of the morning_

"Hmmm… It may still be quite early, but I really want to take advantage of being alone with my daughter to know her better before meeting everyone else…"  
_Not wanting to miss this opportunity, miss Kanata laid herself on the bed again and began to gently pat her daughter's head from her behind while murmuring to her._

"Hmmm, this nice unknown sensation… why it's so familiar to me…?" _Konata murmured, still laying down on the fluffy comfy bed of her dream and contemplating the lovely winter wonderland while being cared for by the nice lady, who gained a faint familiar face_

"Kona-chan, wake up, my little sleepyhead" _Konata managed to hear her mother's calming sweet voice_

"That voice… sounds kind of familiar…?" _Konata thought as she recognized her voice from an old video featuring Kanata on her final days, while her dream world began to disappear due to being about to wake up._

"Still not waking up Kona-chan? Guess I have to resort to it" _Immediately, extending her arms, the caring mom got nearer to Konata and gave her a motherly bear hug from her back._

"That sensation…" _Konata, feeling the powerful hug, immediately felt a strange sense of energy that was making her feel safe and protected, slowly opening her eyes and waking up from her dream, yawning like a kitten_. "Aah, what a wholesome… dream?"

_She quickly found that she couldn't move at all due to some arms trapping her tiny body in a strong, yet comfortable and warm hug_. "hm? These are definitively not from Oto-san's and neither Yuta, could it b…"

_Kanata, knowing that it was time, calmly asked Konata from her behind_ "Did you had a good dream tonight, Kona-chan?"

_Hearing that voice, she checked her back finally noticed that the one who was hugging her was her mother. She had a lovely blue halo over her head and emitted a slight blue glow but overall, she was still the same as she saw on the photo featuring her after Konata's birth, with yellow pajama and all. Due to her skepticism with former "magical wish granters", Konata clearly didn't expect such a surprise to happen it so quickly._

"Okaa-san?" _Was the first thing Konata said, still processing what was happening in front of her_

_Hearing her daughter's voice for the first time, Kanata smiled to her "_Yup Kona-chan, it's m…"

_Konata didn't let her mom finish as she suddenly returned a lovely hug_  
"...Okaa-chan, are you really? Oh my, how I missed you!" _Konata said happily, but still sad over how much she was absent of her life._

"It's ok Kona-chan. You're with me now... here at home for a second chance to live." _As she was talking and patting, Konata just had a thought, and shyly asked her mom_

"Hey, okaa-chan…" _Only to Kanata to reply with a gentle, yet melancholic smile_

"Do you want to share something only with me Kona-chan? Don't worry, I will not judge you if want to tell me" _Kanata continued to pat, wanting to make it a bit easier for Kona to come around her_

"Well... I love you more than anything. I appreciate my dad for making mae person I am today, but you... you hold a special place in my heart." _As Konata was telling this, she was getting a bit-teary eyed_

"Mom, why is it that you have left me? I know it's not your fault but... why did it have to happen?" _Kanata expecting something like this, replied_

"I guess I owe you an apology Kona-chan for a lot of things I may have said. Back then, I just thought I would recover and would be able to have a normal life and enjoy it with you... sadly that wasn't the case. Trust me, I clearly hated being deprived of the right of raising you by the death..." she shed a tear while apologizing

I see... it was beyond your control to survive that has happened. But still, do you hate me for becoming like dad and just as short as y… _Realizing what her daughter was saying, Kanata quickly hugged her before she finished the line and assured to her teary daughter_

"Konata… don't finish that, I assure you that I love you. I really missed and regret not being able to be with you due to my condition when you needed me the most,... but we need to look at the bright side. Thanks to your nice wish, I'm here alongside you now, and** I'm very grateful for that**"

_The duo went emotional, for a few minutes that felt like whole hours for both gals, cherishing the small moment like a treasure as they embraced it with another powerful comforting hug._

... Alright… so now that you're here... what do you want to do now? Do you want to meet our family now? _Konata said as she was cleaning her tears of joy for that moment, which Kanata replied_

"Well, I can't deny now that you are my top priority, and we still have some time left alone…" _cleaning her eyes, the blue-haired mom began to smile tenderly and asked:_ "Do you feel a bit playful?"

"Playful hmm? Well… I was planning to grind in this MMORPG, but just watching me play in a single-player game would bore you… You're here now so I think it's best for you to decide." _The blue otaku said as she pointed the single player sticker on the cover of the game_

_Taking the initiative, Kanata replied_ "Seems fair. Do you have anything that can be played by two people at the same time?"

_I have a few… Konata replied and went to look at her videogame gallery_ "nu-uh, bad multiplayer… nah, too lewd… I don't want to traumatize you with this one… hessh, if I knew you would come today I would put the sfw games ones in front" _Konata sweated as she struggled, while Kanata nervously giggled_

"Can I suggest one?"  
_She said as the mom got to her pile of stuff, revealing a bag of_ goods. "I didn't want to spoil this until lately... but I got some neat things for everyone at the same time I was resurrected. Here is your first one" _she held a small gift, wrapped in nice bluish colors decorated with a cute sticker saying: __For Kona-chan__ in a written sticker_

"Wow, for me? You shouldn't rea…" _Konata was about to say when she turned to see that a small white kitten was sleeping near her bet, now completely dried out and well warmed_

"Wow, you really knew I always wanted one of these" _Konata quietly commented, not wanting to wake up the kitten_ "You really want to win my love" _Konata teased while being amazed over the small kitten resting on her room_

"Huh? I thought you were going to demand me a huge amount of presents and money to compensate for my death and all of the birthdays?" _Kanata said with a shy smile_

"Now that you mention it, I have a long list… just kidding mom, you're the best present here right now" _Konata grinned at the idea, as Kanata sweated, while she was about to unwrap her second present, but just as they were to turn on the console and try the new game, another girl entered inside Konata's room Yutaka._

"Good morning Kona... ta?" _she was about to greet her up, only to find two Konatas_

"Huh? Two Konata's… wait a minute… Is that a halo... no… no way… How?"  
_Immediately, YUTAKA runs off in fear and alarm, clearly scared and nervous about what she just has seen_ "AAAAH! Yui-san! Onee-chan! Sou-san! "

Huh, looks like we're up for a reunion. Are you excited to see him again? _Konata commented while seeing her cousin walk the stairs to the top floor_

"On one part yup, but on the other…" _Kanata replied with a gasp, knowing about her husband's antics when she was gone._  
"Yup, I can tell you're a bit disappointed with him, can't blame ya" _Konata noticed._  
_In that instant, Yutaka's screams managed to wake up the sleeping father, who was having an interesting dream._

"Hmm, what's going on? Why so much scandal? Can't I have a nice dream for just one tim..." _Konata's father said in a bad mood due to being awoken suddenly by his niece's yelling_  
"Uncle! You nee...neeed to see see this isisis!" Yutaka attempted to say, only to stutter due to the shock  
_Still mad, but trying to guess what was worrying her, he simply asked_  
"Ok, ok, calm down Yutaka, there is no need to scre…" _Only to be cut by her scared niece_ "There's no time, follow me!" _she said as she grabbed Soujiro from her arm and dragged him to Konata's room, where Kanata was preparing herself for the inevitable._

"Alright alright, I will kill the corco...! What the?"

_Soujiro quickly went silent as he noticed his daughter alongside a woman he thought he wouldn't see anymore until his eventual death_

"Kanata…? No way… This can't be true… you died at the hosp… But... Is this a jo… if not, why are you…" _Soujiro mumbled, completely shocked out to see his wife again while feeling a mixed mixture of happiness and worry._

"Sou-kun, calm down, it's fine, let me explain it..." _Kanata began to worry as she began to explain her side of the story to her husband, with the help oh her daughter to clarify several points missing on the story so it could make sense to him, and assuring him that it wasn't a dream or Konata lost her soul over it_

"…So, in resume, Kona-chan, got this magic star-looking device while gaming yesterday, and wished you to return here in a wholesome way by magic. It doesn't surprise me, but I thought she was over it" _Soujiro commented as he was holding the star that caused Kanata's return._

"Yes dad… but I bet all my collection you would have wished for the same thing if you had the chance" _Konata replied a bit annoyed_

"But still, one thing that is still bothering me… are you allowed to go to heaven again at will?" _Soujiro asked Kanata with worry, only to her to reply with a loving smile_

"Don't worry Sou-kun, I can still return when I want… Now, do you want me to stay here, or do you want me to return to heav…"

_Only to be interrupted by a sudden silent hug from him, making it clear for the resurrected mom that he didn't want to lose another chance to be with her._

"Guess I will take it as a yes." _Kanata replied with returning the hug and headpating him, just like she did with Konata an hour before, which was followed by both Konata and Yutaka joining it silently for some minutes that felt like hours, wanting to enjoy every second they had with Kanata._

_After these five minutes..._  
"Now, how would you like to start the day? Do you want to eat breakfast now or do you want to see some presents I got for all of you?" _Kanata happily said after being hugged_

"Kona-chan, are you sure you didn't brought back Kanata to be Santa?" _Soujiro remarked_  
"For the last time, Soujiro, no" _both Konata and Kanata replied in unison._

End of Chapter 3


End file.
